Imagine That
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Usual pairings I choose. A bit of a futuristic look into the ninjas, with my twists and turns, of course
1. Chapter 1

The bleach blond adult returned to the deck, overlooking the teenage boys' progress at the moment. He nearly slapped a hand over his face at the lack of mentioned ideal. The three in the room were too busy arguing about something, but were also most definitely not doing anything useful. Yet, they still didn't notice their superior.

The youngest of the three, a dirty blond with silver undertones and a golden ninja kimono was trying to talk over them all, "No, I swear I saw him!"

The second oldest, a dark-haired boy with a yellow uniform, "Yeah right, where would you even see this silver ninja anyways? He's not real… right?"

"I don't see why he can't be," argued the tallest and oldest, a dirty blond with a hot pink kimono.

Their sensei cleared his throat, causing the trio to jump slightly and spin around to face the man moving towards them.

Quickly the golden ninja piped up, "It was all Tony's fault-"

"Mine? Try you, Wu! All you ever talk about is that stupid silver ninja!" It wasn't surprising to see Anthony like this; he did learn how to turn the situation onto someone else with ease.

Pink ninja to the possible rescue, "How about we try to get along?"

"Shut up!" The younger boys cried out indignantly.

"Enough!" Demanded their superior, who ended up actually earning the silence he wanted. "Now, what did I tell you to be doing?" They were meant to be practicing their newly introduced moves, but really didn't actually try to do so. He glanced between the boys as they tugged on their hoods at last; he spied his adopted son, "Dmitri?"

Said boy felt his face flush pink with embarrassment, much like his kimono now, "We were just speaking of the infamous silver ninja, Father."

The bleach blond nodded half-heartedly as he looked over his small group of students, "I see, well I hope you listened to something out of something that actually interested you… Well, how about you take more time to practice?" At the echoing groans of boredom, "Never put off to tomorrow, what could be done today."

The quote seemed to quiet the class from outside distractions, "Yes, Sensei Zane."

~Later~

"Bop 'til you drop, shake it 'til you break it, move it 'til you lose it, spin it 'til you win it~!" Tony sang happily as he danced across his living room the best he could, it wasn't too big with all the furniture.

Lou bopped his head with the background music and appreciation, "Good, Anthony, now try that newer move I taught you…"

Cole watched from the kitchen doorway, smiling as he watched his son perfect the "Triple Tiger Sashay". Even though he hated dancing and singing, Tony sure loved it. It worked out well for Lou, who finally got to have someone he cared about enjoy the same things he did for once.

Kai walked over from the fridge, smiling and snaking an arm around the shorter male's waist and sipping an energy drink, "We did good, babe."

The younger husband scoffed a bit, "Now you make us sound old… He's only sixteen, Kai."

"Well you are," grinned the fire ninja, looking out at his son who shared the same elemental, laughing a bit as the boy looked much to excited to be true. Something must have happened to make him so. "What do you think happened?"

Shrugging, Cole turned a bit and eyed the tall energy drink can, "I have no idea… But if you want to keep those in the house, get Tony one too." It wasn't bad to get the dark-haired teenager caffeine, it actually made him calm for some reason.

Anthony appeared in front of Cole as Kai went to grab a drink for his son, "Mom, you'll never guess what happened."

"What?" Smiled the parent truly. It still made the others laugh, but the feminine adult could argue that Dmitri called Jay "Mother" and Wu decided he liked "Kachan (A more casual term for your maternal or "Mom")" for Brad, respecting the known half-Japanese background from the limited knowledge of the teenager's biological family.

The adolescent nearly squealed, "There's this arts school nearby, that allows you to stay at home instead of dorms if you can, and Grandpa put in a good word for me!" He eagerly accepted the energy drink suddenly appearing in his face.

Suddenly the front door swung open and Jay made an entrance, holding his brunet and dolled up toddler with a balanced ideal on one side, and making sure the little girl wasn't falling as she squirmed happily. Dmitri followed silently, and Zane came up in last. The Julien-Walker family was quite interesting, but no one judged. The entirety of the city was odd itself.

It was funny how Nya finally came through the door as it started to close, but she smiled even as it nearly beat her face in from the force it was being closed. About to say something, she was instantly distracted by the little adopted girl, and was handed her with a sigh. Eventually the woman blinked and looked about, "Oh, yeah… What I was going to say…" She sat down upon the couch happily, "Well, the silver ninja rumors are true, so tell Wu that. Oh, and you know all that Serpentine activity-"

"No," interjected Zane fiercely, "We can't talk in front of them, we should let the new generation not have to deal with this." Ignoring the protesting from his agitated students, "No, go to the dojo of Dareth's. He will be more than glad to allow you to be there for now."

It would be stupid to argue with an android anyways, so the pair shrugged at each other and began to leave and noticed how Lou was right behind them. "I'm not wanted here either, I bet."

The duo parted ways with the older as they made their way down the street to the infamous dojo. It was ridiculous for the older ninjas to keep anything from them, but it would be figured they'd eventually want help from their children eventually?

Walking in the dojo, Dmitri paused after he heard the jingle of the bells that signaled the doors entry. It was oddly quiet, which he hated. Ever since he was saved from a run-down orphanage in Russia when he was nearly nine, the boy hated when it got this silent. It reminded him of the lack of friendly faces or how many children perished there over the many years he was there. Good thing his adopted parents had a knack for traveling seven years prior for no reason.

Not like he would admit this to Anthony, he didn't want his crush to find him too weird. He also doubted feelings could possibly be returned anyways. The teenager remembered when they first met; he slugged his fist into the smaller boy's face, effectively breaking the nose. When he was cornered with questions from the adults, he simply smiled innocently and commented on how strong the dark-haired was despite his adorable nature. Wasn't that a good compliment? Tony only cried for a few moments, which was admirable for a fellow child anywhere.

Eventually they made their way towards the couch, awkwardly sitting down. Neither dared to say anything to the other. Finally Anthony snuck a stare, "Okay, so what's up with you?"

"Me?" Question the ever-present accent, "You never talk to me either."

Silence became choking now, causing them to wait their turn to glance at one another. Finally Anthony scoffed aloud, but as he turned his head fully, Dmitri closed the distance between them. It wasn't unwelcome though; as it was evident the brunet eagerly pressed his upper chest against the pale boy's. There was a faint buzzing as they continued, no longer angry but more relieved this was finally happening. They finally opened their eyes to find that the flat light in the ceiling was flickering.

Dmitri was a lightning ninja, despite being more like his paternal figure. It was clear it made some sort of response from the dirty blond, and caused Tony to give a sweet giggle, as they broke apart. As they got closer again, feet were moving towards them steadily. They gave sad expressions, but held hands now instead. They scooted over, not bothering to check whom it was. The couch cushion creaked lightly as a body inhabited on top of it.

It was none other than Garmadon. The dark lord was defeated earlier than the boys knew of, and caused many to get angry that he could stay alive in the end, while Sensei Wu died. In actuality, the dark brunet could no longer wear his armor, which was now a display in the museum, or use his powers unless he wanted to get sent off to jail. It was arguable that he kind of gave up towards the end, not caring whether or not he ended up losing and wanting to be something new. So much for that, though…

Dareth was still there for the kimono-clad man, never once saying anything discouraging to his husband or calling him what so many other people liked to. It was a nice display to anyone, proving any type of relationship was possible. Even though he was practically mute now, only speaking in choppy sentences due to… fear of the ninjas he was surrounded with, they tried conversations with the man despite that. "I'm sorry… did I interrupt something?" It sounded so broke down and quiet, not like the new generation could even tell the difference, though.

Before Tony could assure the quiet man otherwise, he noticed Wu rushing through the room in terror. He wildly turned back though, "I think I screwed up big time, guys," and without another word kept going towards the figured destination.

~Meanwhile~

Genshi scowled as he stormed into the museum. It was starting to get dark, signaling the closing for the night, so he hid behind a giant pillar as the manager followed his tired employees out. The brunet grinned with a twisted expression, and continued through the building. His purple kimono flowing with the fierce strides, but it was just normal attire. He didn't possess the elemental abilities like his younger brother did.

At last he found the heart of the museum and where the figured display was to be. Genshi nearly backed down from adorning his grandfather's old armor, though. Rumor had it that it caused worse things to mess with Garmadon's mind to make him even worse, especially the helmet. Nodding to himself, the teenager reached up to grab the unprotected armor pieces. No one was brave enough to even consider taking it anyways…

To prove his valiance, Genshi finally got it all on, except the helmet and mega weapon. Deciding on the silver finished gear first, the brunet plopped it onto his head. At first he rolled his eyes, but then voices started whispering and laughing softly in his head. 'This must be the voices of all the old wearers…'

'Yes…' hissed back a voice, so sadistic it made his blood curl, 'but we mustn't waste time, I need you to finish an important job for me, one that Garmadon couldn't dream of completing. To get the ultimate power and take over this city.'

"I can do it," nodded the teenager, grasping the weapon still attached to the display. Even through the leather gloves it started to sizzle gently. Power was… all his?

Suddenly the appearance of his only living biological family member was apparent as the golden ninja rushed forward, especially now that there was a threat forming right before the younger boy's eyes. No longer were they brothers, but something that would ruin how they always viewed each other in kindness and respect.

Grinning maniacally, Genshi threw all caution to the wind and followed suit after spinning back around with the powerful golden weapon. The two teenagers didn't notice how ironic any other this was, only caring about how to stop the other. Wu produced a simple bamboo staff, blocking the fierce weapon trying to get him from above his head. The younger grit his teeth as the glittering item tried to get at him, but not yet unleashing its power. It confused the brunet, so he leapt a bit back, and got into a defensive stance.

Wu chewed the inside of his cheek and got into the same position, "Please brother, I never meant it… I was just mad, okay? You aren't useless! It doesn't matter if you aren't a ninja-"

"Yes it does!" Spat back Genshi, his vocals edged with an underlying deeper anger, "I know what Otosan (Father) thinks about me!" Stamping forward a bit, the older brother began to smirk, "So I will give back my mental pain through my actions!" Again the taller surged forward, but was paused by something.

Something agile was zipping throughout the spacious room, earning the impatient growl from Genshi. The future dark lord raised the golden tool, waiting for the silver glimmering individual to come closer. At last it came back, but grabbed Wu before the temperament caused the older teenager to slam it into his skull with him distracted. The blond tried to see whom it was, but could only notice that it was smaller and slimmer boy. The dark eyes proved that concentration was key to actually move the bigger male.

Though it wasn't lasting very long, and the mysterious ninja was slowing down. At last Wu was dropped, but not long after the other boy fell onto his face. Freaking out quietly for the other's safety around his unstable brother, the blond made his staff was still there in his hand and got up to prove himself. But before the brothers could go at each other with their anger boiling, harsh winds rushed around the siblings when they were talking distance apart. Soon after an elderly man was projecting next to the light haired.

Wu gaped slightly, "Are you-" But the floating character brought his very own bamboo staff to sweep in front of him, causing the sneaking male across from them to fly back. He landed more safely on his back with the armor, but still grunted with the force. Afterwards, the older man peered over at him, making sure the opposite was safe. Then he looked sadly over at the fallen teenager as if it was a shame it ended up like that. Translucent glitters of gold moved about the figure, but soon a tornado the same shade started up until the male disappeared with it.

That could have very well been his namesake, Wu figured. The mystery was short-lived as he remembered two injured people also inhabited the room. The blond peered between them in slight hesitance. They were on opposite ends, and he didn't want to neglect one or the other. Once his eyes fell on his brother, he noticed the older was fading away in black smog covering him like a blanket.

Their eyes met, and they came to terms with how things were, but he knew the other would be back. Wu tore his eyes away to find the silver ninja trying to sit up. Rushing in to aid the staying boy, he was slapped in the face as he dropped to his knees. Not the response he was looking for after this, the blond sighed and reached forward to pull back the hood of the other anyways. A lithe hand blocked the grasp, and tugged on it so their faces were quite close.

The silver ninja nodded silently, and then pulled back the hood with a free hand. It turned out the mystery male was an auburn Asian, with scars here and there on the face. It made the other want to feel bad, but unsure how to bring that up. The opposite ninja smiled gently, "You seem to follow me everywhere, so I wanted to do the same to you for once." Giggling a bit, he shrugged, "Not a good choice on my part…"

"I'm Wu," breathed the older softly, but then he caught his staring and blinked quickly, "A-and you are?"

The scarred mouth curled up into a bigger smile eventually, "I'm-" Voices shouted nearby, probably Wu's fellow ninjas. Instead of answering, the silver ninja pulled his face forward to kiss him eagerly. A wind started to move through the sealed off building, proving that this mystery boy was indeed a fellow elemental ninja. Though as they broke apart and the other teenagers with his sensei and Lloyd filed in, he felt the winds brushing harshly in his face, causing him to look back and find the silver ninja left with the element.

The others gasped and stared around the museum, noticing that only the armor was gone. Wu got up to explain what happened, but Sensei Zane skimmed around, "There appears to be many things going on at once…" He stared directly at the teenager that witnessed it all, hoping for some feedback.

He started with how his brother was finally cracked under the pressure that he figured to be too much for one person, especially someone sensitive like Genshi was. Then he rubbed it in that he found the silver ninja, but skimmed over the amazing kiss… for the moment…

Lloyd shook his head, running a hand over his stubble-covered cheek in a worried manner. He snuck a glance at his fellow adult ninja, "It can't possibly be starting again… right?"

The android shrugged, "It never truly ended, but will start up soon… Though…" they all eventually dropped their glances to the youngest there, "I'm hoping our fourth ninja, this mysterious silver ninja, will grow brave enough to help to fight against this new uprising with us."

~Present~

Lloyd woke up suddenly, slamming his forehead against the unforgiving wood of the top bunk underside. Grumbling he lay back down, soothed by the dark-haired figure of Bradley snuggling in next to him. He eventually realized that he wasn't getting to fall back asleep and got ready to go through the day. The blond found his uncle sitting in the living room on the couch, sipping a teacup contently. Wanting consoling, the younger sat down next to his elder and began to go into the vague dream he had the night before.

Sensei Wu nodded along, but froze at how the teenager knew all this would happen… Glad it wasn't going too much into anything, but hitting hard on the dangers, the white haired male brushed it off, "I don't believe I've ever heard of this sort of thing." He had, and they both knew this would really happen.

'Just don't tell the others… they'll figure it out,' figured Lloyd and got up to get some breakfast. This was way too early anyways, and Cole could be heard loudly speaking of the future weddings down the hallway. Just like this were any other day lately.


	2. Special

"…And that is why Jack the Rabbit never trusts a snake," finished Lloyd, hoping his parental skills with reading the book every so often would work on his young adopted children.

Genshi, the older brunet of the ten-year-old twins quirked a brow, "Why shouldn't he?"

"Yeah," piped up the blond Wu, hoping to get in good with his brother.

The green ninja leaned back slightly in his bedside seat, "Why can't you two have separate beds?" Not getting anywhere, he shrugged, "Well, you clearly weren't listening."

"Otosan, we know that story forwards and backwards," pointed out Genshi, sighing gently at not having an answer.

Rubbing his temples, Lloyd perked as the front door opened and shut harshly. Getting up as the kids gave up and shut their eyes, the chosen one walked out and shut off the bedroom's lights. He went down the hall to find an exhausted Bradley nearly knocked out on the couch. Humming in relief, the paternal figure flopped down near his lover's head.

Glancing up, Brad squirmed so his head could rest on the inviting pajama-clad legs, "Today was insane, Lloyd." After adopting their kids, the man decided on pursuing a career in law, succeeding after going to the special school. He was specialized in children-involved cases, since his own childhood was terrible and he could've used some justice in that nature. Thankfully he was also hit with the age-forwarding potion like Lloyd so he could get away from his housing.

"How so?" Countered the older, trying to soften his yawns with a lazy wave of his hand.

"Big family brawl, I nearly had my head hit off with a swinging chair," despite how frightening that sounded, he chuckled anyways.

"At least you're okay," Lloyd grinned stupidly, waiting for his husband to look at him in the face.

Sticking out his tongue like a child, Brad sat up so he could kiss his husband fiercely, until they both stopped from even stronger yawning. Today was just too long. Especially from how busy the holidays got.

｡◕ ‿ ◕｡

Anthony watched as the snowflakes skittered and darting all across the view from the window. Despite the freezing feelings the glass gave his hands and face, he had to get as close to this miracle as possible. Every single year he could remember, he would watch the nightly snowfall. His parental figures allowed him to stay up, seeing as it was usually a Saturday this would occur. Tony's hands eventually went numb, so that was no longer an issue.

A chuckle resonated near his face, so he jumped awkwardly. All there was now an amused Kai, his hair no longer so spiky over the years, but still gelled as a protest against aging. There were smiles lines now forming on his face, "Having fun, Kiddo?"

Grumbling at the nickname, Anthony nodded regardless. He then turned his attention back to the free show that snow eagerly allowed.

Eventually the adult gave up kneeling and sat down on the window-side long cushion. He looked out into the house instead, "How do you like it here, Tony? Better than the apartment?" Not waiting for the answer, the fire ninja continued, "Your mom's making fruitcake later." At the mention of Cole's cooking, they both naturally shuddered a bit and laughed lightly together.

Giving up on the display, Tony sat down and snuggled up next to his naturally heated adopted father, "I like it here, Dad... But…"

"But?" Prodded the relatively tanned male, clearly curious.

Shuffling a bit, "We're closer to Grandpa." Understandably, the boy feared that Cole's father hated him. Which probably stemmed from the constant scrutiny.

Nodding coolly at this, Kai stretched his limbs a bit, "Well, he'll be here soon, so you should tell him this." Trying to help this was what usually happened, though Tony would fake a smile and never say a word of it to the oldest. "Do you want me to, then?"

"Sure," sighed the boy as he got off the cushion, "not like that would help."

'You never know,' smiled the adult, moving to the kitchen to his husband. Then he dramatically stopped, "Do my eyes deceive me? A dinner from my favorite restaurant?"

Cole paused in slapping the mashed potatoes onto a decorated glass plate, "Shut up, idiot! I'm trying to pass this off as something I made." Grumbling at how it was obviously not his, the dark-haired finished with the current plate and moved over to the sink to wash the wooden spoon off fiercely.

Pouting at the lack of full attention, the male moved so he could wrap an arm around the slightly feminine hips, "Does it really matter? Look, I have an idea… How about we try to find things Lou and Tony have in common, so everyone has a good time tonight?"

Thinking it over nicely, Cole nodded in agreement, "Not a bad idea, Kai. Who knew you had the ability to use your brain?" Ignoring the scoff, he moved back over to crumple up the big brown paper bag, since its use was over. The empty containers were also shoved into the trash bin nearby.

~.~

"Can I start dance lessons?" Blurted out Anthony at the dinner after the oldest eagerly brought it up like usual, the bought food delicious even though it was made at someone else's hands.

Loud nearly choked on his steak with joy. Allowing himself the ability to chew and swallow, he peered over at the ten-year-old boy, "If you need any tips, I'm just a phone call away."

'So much for asking us,' Cole stopped his eyes from rolling, noticing how pleased the dark brunet appeared, "Sure, honey, but how about you just take them from Grandpa Lou?"

That did it, the oldest nearly leapt across the table to hug the couple, "Of course, I would be honored to teach your son."

Avoiding eye contact, the acceptance made the other start to tear up with another sort of pride. It was a mystery how the boy knew his love of dancing, but it was something good. Finally Lou got someone he considered family to work with him on the popular art form. Maybe snowfall was second best at this point.

o≧∀≦o

Watching how the couple who adopted him, nearly a year ago today, cuddled on the couch together, Dmitri started to walk into the actual room. His looks oddly resembled those of Zane's, but it was a dishwater coloring and his eyes were an odd mixture of hazel and icy blue. For a boy of ten, he was very frightening in a way. After being stuck since birth in an orphanage in Russia, he had seen too much to forget overnight.

Sitting down onto the couch at last, Jay smiled over at him, "Hey, Dmitri, how's it going?"

'So casual,' it made his mouth twitch, the thin lips curl into an unwanted smile as an arm came out to call him into an embrace. He was unsure, but the hand wanted to soothe the best it could. Giving in, Dmitri scooted so they were nearly hip-to-hip, but the crushing half-hug took care of that. Even after being here a year, he still refused a lot of contact, but he was caving ever so slowly. Letting out a sniffle, the boy willingly gave in, and latched onto the maternal figure with as much might as he could.

Surprised but pleased, Jay let go off Zane and hugged the child, allowing the sobbing to soak into his sweater's shoulder.

"Do not leave me, Mama," he whispered gently, having it muffled more from the fabric covering his face.

Still able to hear it, the blue ninja waited for the young boy to finally reel back a bit, "Why do you think that I'll leave?"

"You and Papa probably hate me, I am not normal," the look on his usually neutral face was startling and different, seeing as they never got to see it much if at all.

"Dmitri…" Jay made a choking-up facial expression, "It's just the opposite, and we love you so much!" Giving an intense stare at his husband, "Right, Zane?"

With a solid nod and opening his arm cavity to flip on the "funny switch" quickly, the bleach blond adult leaned over to envelope both of his loved ones in a meaningful hug. After a bit, the youngest finally dared to speak up, "Not to be rude, but are we eating soon?"

"Anything you want, Hun!" hummed the brunet eagerly, hoping the new nickname would spread warmth at the drama-filled afternoon, "How about my famous gingerbread cookies, and just skip dinner tonight? It's too late to make an actual meal."

Zane made an overdramatic face at Dmitri, "Run, run while you can…" It wasn't just Cole who failed honestly at the cooking duty.

"I'll let that slide… this time," huffed and sighed the lithe adult, but had a sincere smile anyways. He was in the holiday spirit after all, especially since all three of them were cooperating now. "In fact, we should call the other ninjas and their own kids, then we can be a whole group tomorrow." The mention of Anthony made Dmitri perk up even more, and Jay chuckle lightly.

The snowfall grew stronger, promising snowmen creations and snow angels for days to come.


End file.
